


Berry

by sirsen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Bones AU, Breeding, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), bitty - Freeform, illegal bitty breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsen/pseuds/sirsen
Summary: Berry is an underswap blaster bitty whose purpose is to brighten anyone's day. He's cute, loveable, and very enthusiastic; the perfect companion for any human. He was so cute that everyone wanted him, and one person even pre ordered him. He was so excited to meet his new owner and be welcomed into a warm and loving home, but the last thing he expected was to be thrown into a cage and told that he would be used for breeding.





	Berry

The first thing that Berry remembered upon first waking up into the world was seeing a light so bright that he had to close his eyes from the slight pain. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Once his vision was clear, he could see that he was in a room that was mostly white. It seemed very big to him, like he was in a building made for giants, but he soon realized that they weren't giants; he was just small. Knowledge flooded into his mind as if it were programed into him. He was a blaster swap bitty. His purpose was to make humans happy, to be a companion, to love. 

There were humans in the room with him, analyzing him and making sure he wasn't defective. They had him go through a few tests to make sure he could do simple tasks such as walk around, jump, run, and dress himself. Once he passed all the tests, he was sent to a room better fitting for bitties. There were many others there who looked identical to him, even their personalities were nearly the same, but if you looked closely, you could tell that they were slightly different in their own way. Berry enjoyed talking with the other blaster swap bitties; they were very friendly. They were told by the humans that they would be sent to bitty adoption centers so that the humans could pick which of them they wanted to adopt. Some of them, however, were pre ordered and would be sent to their new homes immediately. Berry was so excited when he was picked to be pre ordered and shipped to his new home, he could hardly contain his joy. With a wave goodbye to his fellow bitties, he was placed in a glass container with little holes around the top and sent away in a delivery truck. It was a long drive, but Berry could distract himself by talking with the other bitties being shipped with him. Now he was finally at his destination and being handed to his new owner.   
  
Berry looked up from his container at this new human that he would surely be spending the rest of his life with. He put his little hands on the glass and smiled brightly at this human with his tail wagging excitedly behind him. "HELLO HUMAN! I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY NEW HOME; I'M SURE IT'S LOVELY!" The human didn't even acknowledge him. His only focus was writing something on the clipboard that the delivery man gave him. Berry just assumed that he was busy and didn't let it bother him. There will be plenty of time to talk once they are inside his new home. Without a word, the human currently holding him gave the clipboard back to the delivery man and turned to leave. The smiling blaster waved happily to the delivery man. "GOODBYE MR DELIVERY HUMAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE RIDE!" With that, the excited blaster turned to look at his new home for the first time.... It didn't look very much like a house. It looked like an old store that hasn't been maintained or cleaned in years. There was even moss and weeds growing on the walls. ...maybe his new owner didn't have time to clean it? "UM... HUMAN? IS THIS OUR HOME?" Again, the human said nothing; he didn't even give the swap so much as a glance. Maybe he was tired? 

As they entered the building, Berry realized that the inside was no better than the outside. It was... filthy. There were bags and boxes strewn everywhere without a care. There were stains on the walls and dirt everywhere you looked on the floor. The tiny bitty gulped with dread as he gazed at the mess. This was going to be very hard to clean, and if he had to do it by himself, it would probably take years. "HUMAN... MAYBE WE SHOULD SCHEDULE A CLEANING DAY. THIS PLACE... DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT'S IN A CONDITION SUITABLE TO LIVE IN." The human proceeded to carry him into another room, still ignoring him. This room looked like one that the humans who used to work here used when they were on break. There was another human there. Berry smiled at them with enthusiasm. "OH HELLO! ARE YOU MY OWNER TOO? THAT'S GREAT! MAYBE YOU TWO CAN TELL ME YOUR NAMES? AND MAYBE GIVE ME ONE? I'M SURE I'LL LOVE WHATEVER NAME YOU PICK!" This human at least acknowledged him, if only for a moment. He seemed to be taking in the small bitty's appearance, and with a nod, he looked to the human holding him. "Yeah, that's definitely a sub. Put him with the others." Others? In his confusion, the small blaster looked to the side and finally noticed that there were stacks of containers in the corner of the room... and they were identical to his, or some of them. Some looked slightly different as if they were an older model before the one that Berry was in. His soul sank as he took it in, but it descended even farther as they entered a room that looked like it used to be the storage room, but what it was storing was not food products or various knick knacks. There were cages stacked in rows on top of eachother and on tables, and in those cages were other bitties. This didn't seem right. Why would two humans need so many bitties. There were many different types, but some were the same. A chill went down the small blaster's spine as they went farther in. The bitties were all quiet. Some were sitting in the corners of their cages, trying to stay out of sight, and others didn't seem to care, but none of them looked happy. 

The silence seemed to be contagious; for once, Berry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think of this. Why were all of these bitties here? This didn't look like a suitable home for them at all. They stopped at an empty cage, and the human opened it first before opening the door to his container and putting it up to the cage's entrance. "Get in." For the first time, the human finally spoke, but Berry hesitated to obey. "IS... IS THIS MY ROOM? IT DOESN'T LOOK VERY WELL DECORATED... OR EVEN FURNISHED." The human sighed. He seemed to be quickly losing his patience. "Sure, whatever, now get in." The small blaster hesitated for another moment before he obeyed, stepping into the cage. The metal floor was cold against his bare feet, but skeletons had some resistance against the cold. That didn't make it any more comfortable, however. It was completely empty other than for himself, and every other cage seemed to be the same. "OK... MAYBE WE CAN PUT IN SOME BEDS FOR EVERYONE! AND MAYBE SOME CARPET! I'M SURE IT WILL BE MORE COMFORTABLE FOR EVERYONE IF OUR ROOMS... ACTUALLY LOOKED LIKE ROOMS." The human seemed to have gone back to pretending that Berry didn't exist. Without saying anything, he closed the door to his cage and locked it then turned to leave. Berry quickly ran to the door of his cage and grabbed the bars, trying to see the human. "WAIT! AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME! OR GIVE ME ONE!" But the human was already walking through the door and closing it behind him. Ok... this didn't look like it was going to be a good home at the moment, but this little bitty was determined to like his new home. He decided that the best way to get comfortable was to greet his new neighbors, and hopefully become friends with them. 

Looking around, it didn't seem like there were any blasters here, or none that he could see anyway. To the right of his cage, it looked like there was an Edgy bitty... he wasn't wearing any clothes. It looked like his clothes were laying on the floor of his cage in front of him. He was sitting at the back of the cage, leaning against the bars and hugging his stomach, which seemed a bit too big for his body. Maybe they feed them really well; that's at least one good thing so far. The cage sitting across from his on the table was occupied by what looked like an Error bitty... he wasn't wearing his clothes either. He looked slimmer compared the the Edgy, and he was sitting in the back corner of his cage with his arms crossed over his chest. His back was only halfway towards Berry, so he could see the side of his face. He looked tired. To the left, there was a bitty who was actually wearing clothes. It was the same clothes that bitties were shipped in from what Berry could tell, so he assumed that the humans weren't buying clothes for them either. He couldn't quite tell what kind of bitty this one was; he had his back to him, but it seemed like he might be a Sansy. He's never heard of a Sansy that wasn't very talkative. From what he heard from the few weeks he spent at the factory before he was shipped, Sansy bitties were normally very social, but this one seemed very quiet... and he was giving off a vibe that was unsettling. Maybe he shouldn't talk to that bitty yet. 

Backing away from the strange bitty's cage, Berry decided to try talking to the Edgy bitty first. He happily walked over to the side with the Edgy's cage and placed his hands on the bars, giving an excited grin. "HELLO EDGY BITTY! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE NEIGHBORS NOW, SO I THOUGHT I'D SAY HELLO! I WOULD INTRODUCE MYSELF, BUT I DON'T HAVE A NAME YET! MAYBE YOU CAN TELL ME YOURS?" The Edgy seemed to form a dark scowl on his face just from hearing the swap's voice. He remained silent, running a thumb over his stomach as he ignored the other's greeting. Maybe he had a stomach ache? Maybe having someone to talk to will help him feel better. There's nothing better than making a new friend. Making up his mind to try to help this Edgy, Berry continued. "WELL ANYWAY, I'M A SWAP BLASTER! I'M A NEW TYPE OF BITTY THAT JUST RELEASED! I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT I WAS ABLE TO GET A NEW HOME SO SOON... EVEN IF IT DOESN'T LOOK MUCH LIKE ONE. BUT I'M SURE THAT IF WE TALK TO THE HUMANS, WE CAN TELL THEM HOW TO PROPERLY TAKE CARE OF ALL OF US!" The other bitty's scowl seemed to only get worse as the happy bitty continued talking. He looked like he was getting annoyed, but Berry was only trying to lighten the mood. It would help a lot if they could be friends and talking to the humans didn't seem like a bad idea or cause for annoyance. They obviously don't know how to take care of so many bitties and need some enlightenment. Berry was determined to not let everyone ignoring him bring him down. This bitty was in need of a friend, and he wanted to make sure he had one. "MAYBE IT WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU IF YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! THE FLOOR IS PRETTY COLD ON BEAR BONES AND ECTO FLESH! I KNOW THAT WE'RE SKELETONS AND HAVE SOME RESISTANCE AGAINST THE COLD, BUT IT STILL ISN'T COMFORTABLE! COME NOW, THERE'S NO NEED TO BE A LAZY BONE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The small blaster flinched as the Edgy suddenly yelled at him. He looked enraged now. His eyelights were flaring, and he was bearing his sharp teeth as if he was ready bite someone. Berry was stunned to silence for a few moments. When he did speak, his voice was a lot quieter. "that's not a very nice word..." The Edgy only glared at him, growling lowly. He wasn't as angry anymore, but he still looked annoyed. "Does it look like I give a shit?" The grumpy bitty gave a huff and went back to hugging his stomach. He started rubbing it with his hand this time, but he didn't look like he was in pain. It reminded Berry of someone would rub their stomach after eating a lot because it felt good, but then why was he so angry? Berry looked at his feet in with shame; he didn't mean to make him so angry. He was just trying to help. He decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to talk to this bitty. He seemed to be going through something that Berry didn't understand. "I'm sorry for making you angry." After his little apology, he stepped away from the bars and headed to the back of his cage to try to talk to the Error bitty. The Edgy didn't respond, only focusing on his stomach. 

The Error bitty was close enough that berry could reach out and touch him through the bars if he wanted, but that didn't seem like a good idea. Instead, the swap sat down next to the bars and smiled at the tired looking bitty. "HELLO! I'M NEW HERE, AND I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD TALK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT!" The Error sighed as if he was hoping that this new bitty wouldn't talk to him, but his wishes were in vain. He didn't say anything, but he didn't look angry either, so the small blaster took that as a sign to continue. "SO, I WAS WONDERING WHEN WE GET OUR NAME?" The Error seemed to have pixels floating around him that would shift back and forth every now and then, making it look like pieces of him were coming off, yet he remained whole. When he answered, his voice seemed to be glitched or broken sounding to match his appearance. "You d-d-don't. If you want to be cal-l-led something, come up with it yourself." They don't give them names either? That's one of the most fun parts about being adopted, learning your name! Do none of the bitties here have a name? Did they all name themselves? What kind of owners do they have that don't even give them names? Why are are they even here? "WHY WOULDN'T THEY GIVE US NAMES!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO WE ARE?" The Error seemed to glitch more than usually before he answered. "The hum-m-mans don't care about us. We're just things th-that can make them money, that's all. It doesn't mat-mater, it's too late for us to care. Just p-p-pray that they give you someone nice for your first time." Berry didn't like what this Error was saying. He was making it sound like they were in some sort of hell, and they can't get out. Was it really that bad to have to sit in these cages? At least they had all these other bitties here to talk to, and what did he mean by 'give him someone?' "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN. DO THEY SCHEDULE PLAY DATES?"

The Error burst into a fit of glitched laughter at Berry's question. Why was that so funny? If anything, it seemed like a good thing for them to have. It would at least be one good thing about this place. After a moment, the Error calmed down from his outburst. He looked at the small swap with a small smile still on his face. "Sure, you could call it that, b-b-but the other guy usually doesn't 'play' nicely." This didn't sound good. It seemed like this bitty was hinting at something that Berry wasn't familiar with. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO THEY CHEAT?" The Error gave a little chuckle and shook his head as if he were talking to a naive child. "Eh, s-something like that. Listen, re-remember when I said that the humans only want us for money? This is a breeding place, and the 'play dates' are when we con-conceive... whether we want-t-t to or not. Our only purpose is to make more bitties for them to sell. They don't care if we get hurt in the process." ...what? No, that couldn't be true. Bitties were only supposed to bread in adoption centers, and the bitties should be able to choose if they want to breed or not. It should never be forced. The small swap was overwhelmed from hearing this. He looked down at his lap, unsure of what to say. What if it was true? Their owners didn't seem very nice, so maybe it was... No! It can't be true! Maybe this bitty is just upset about having to be in a cage, and he's just taking out his anger by saying these things to him. "NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! OUR OWNERS MIGHT NOT TALK TO US VERY MUCH, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT THEY WOULD DO THAT TO US! I THINK THAT THEY CAN BE GOOD PEOPLE IF WE JUST TALK TO THEM!" The darker bitty frowned at this and regained his tired expression. He gave a little sigh and looked away from the small swap. "Believe wh-what you want. J-J-Just don't come crying to me when it happens to you." 

It looked like the Error was finished talking to him, and Berry worried that if he tried to say anything more, he would either ignore him or get angry. The small blaster went and sat in the middle of his cage. He didn't dare try to talk to the sansy bitty. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't talk to him; it felt like something bad might happen if he did. He sat cross legged and put his elbow on his knee, propping his head in his hand. Maybe tomorrow would be better, and maybe he would get to talk to the Edgy bitty more. For now, he didn't want to think about the things that the Error said. They weren't true.... right? 


End file.
